Super High
by TillTonightDoUsPart
Summary: They're the worst of enimies. He hates her,She hates right back. He's fire,She's Ice.But what happens when they're forced to work together for some silly project.Will sparks flie or will someone die? Troypay! Inspiration from SkyHigh. On Hold 7.19.07
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hmm let's see nope I don't own High School Musical. What else is new?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sharpay Evans walked no more liked bolted down the steps of Super High. She was super pissed.

"That basterd! It took me forever to finish that assingment."

"Pay, calm down Dr.Barten said you could redo it." Her twin brother Ryan replied trying to catch up with her.

"Yea it'll be fine Shar. At least Gabriella did'nt make the same thing as you." Her best friend, Taylor, added out of breath from trying to keep up with her. "How did she know I was making a fushion ray?"

"Think Smart Person." Ryan said

"Oops, I forgot she's telepathic. I swear she has it in for me. So what I got a twenty-four on my S.H.T's. It was only two points better than hers."

"I hate you I barely managed a twenty." 'What did you make Ry?"

" An eighteen but I'm gonna take it ove..." Ryan started before he was interupted.

"Hey Ice Queen nice puddle." Troy Bolton called out from somewhere behind her. She turned around to face him.

"Your lucky I don't freeze your ass right here pyro!"

"Aw, the Ice queen's gonna freeze me Chad what should I do?"

"Hide" Chad replied. "It's not like I can thaw you out, I can only run fast, Hi Taylor" Chad added dreamily.

Taylor just ignored him. Eveyone at Super High knew Chad was pretty much in love with Taylor but she refused to adknowlage it. "Pay,I gotta go. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Of Course. Now please excuse me I have a jackass to freeze." She turned around but he was gone, but Chad was still there, of course staring dreamily at Taylor.

"What are you looking at?" Taylor said harshly, she stepped of the last step, put her books in her messenger bag, and flew off in the direction of her house. Meanwhile Chad sped up to Troy, who was running down the steps as fast as he could.

"Watch this!" Sharpay said to Ryan. She hurried down the last few steps and held her hand out. A stream of extremly cold water squirted out of her hand and landed on Troy. He screamed bloody murder.

"Evans what the hell?"

"Bolton, mess with the queen and you get the ice." She turned and walked back up the steps. With a flick of his hand Ryan opened the door and they both walked back in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay M' Dears. I rewrote the chapter to make it flow better. I should have Chapter 2 up tomorrow.**

**XoXoXo Jaycee**

Main C's Powers:

Troy is a hothead. (Fire)

Sharpay is an Icey girl (water also)

Taylor can Fly. (extremly smart)

Chad has Super Speed.

Ryan is Telekentic. (moves stuff with mind)

Gabriella is Telepathic (extremly smart also)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical , big shocker there.**

"For this next assignment you will work with a partner." Dr. Barten their 'mad' teacher told his class. Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor were passing notes, Troy was staring at Sharpay with hate in his eyes while Chad looked at Taylor with lust in his. Gabriella's hand was whizing across her notebook hanging on every word comming out of the Doctor's mouth. Jason and Zeke were flicking paperballs at each other and Kelsi was hunched over on her desk writing what appeared to be sheet music. "Did anyone besides Ms. Montez hear me? I said for this next project you will work with a partner." On cue groans,grumbles, eye rolls, and moans filled the room. "Now, each pair will receive a hero to research, on presentation day you give an Oral report complete with visuals on your hero." Gabriella's hand shot into the air. "No Ms. Montez I will assign everyone partners. Let's see, Ms. McKessie and Ms. Montez, Mr.Evans and Mr.Cross, Mr.Baylor and Ms. Neilson, Mr. Danforth and Ms. Wilcox. Ms. Evans and..." While the partners were being assigned Sharpay thought to herself anyone but Bolton anyone but Bolton please any one but "... Mr. Bolton, finally Ms.Bourg and Ms.Davidson. Now each pair will come up and pick a hero from the hat and no Ms. Montez you will not be switching partners."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This suck, this really sucks of all the people in our class I had to get stuck with him. I'm going to freaking die!" Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan were eating lunch at their usual table on the balcony with them was Kelsi and her friend Celie Davidson. "I mean all of you except for Tay got paired up with someone tolerable, while we get our freaking worst nighmares."

"Sharpay please calm down, your making my food cold.'' Ryan begged trying to keep his hot soup away from his fuming cold sister. "Thanks Shar, now my soup has ice in it. It's just a silly project. Do it by yourself if you have to. Don't let him get to you."

"If only it were that simple Ry." Taylor muttered. "I'm going pry Gabriella off of Troy so I can set up a meeting to work on our project, Pay you wanna come so you can set something up too?"

"Yeah I'm comming, but first to the Canteen I want a Dr.Pepper."

"To the Canteen." Taylor replied.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bolton remove your face from Montez's mouth and get your ass over here." Sharpay stated in an icey way. Troy pushed Gabriella off of him and stood up. Taylor walked up to Gabriella started to talk to her about arranging a meeting.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"My house at four. We need to get this stupid project done as soon as possible."

"I can't I have to do.."

"I said my house at four Bolton."

"But"

"What part don't you understand ? My house at four!" and with that she stomped away with Taylor following.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Guy's,**

**so I finally updated! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think!!**

Other Character Powers list:

Kelsi is invisible at times. (hehe)

Jason changes faces.

Zeke can well blow you away.

P.S.

Story Idea

A True Ice Queen Sharpay Evans, East High's Ice Queen by day, Outpost Ice Arena Figure Skating Queen by night. (Troypay of course)

Okay I watched Ice Princess on Abcfamily the other day and this idea popped into my head. If anyone has any ideas or wants to cowrite with me let me know!!


End file.
